Purr Purr Purr, Before You Die
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: Silas turns Caroline into a semi cat. When a certain Original finds out he reacts in a different way then Caroline thought he would have.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was tired of sitting around and waiting for her friends to find this so called cure that had been lost ever since Silas had woken up. She hated waiting but she hated being useless even more. She had noticed a certain patron earlier in the day that radiated malice and seemed to be watching everything. After being feed up with waiting she sought said person out. She followed him to the back of the Mystic Grill.

"Why are you following me?" He asked with his back still facing Caroline.

"I know who you are. Don't even try to feign innocence." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A dark chuckle dripped from his lips as he cast a glance over his shoulder. He slowly turned around with his head held high.

"Oh really little one. And what would that be?" He purred.

"Silas." She growled out. Taking a step towards him. He may be an all powerful immortal but he was in a humans body.

"You are either foolish or just plain dumb little one." He took a large step towards her causing her to shrink back slightly.

"I wanna know if the cure is real and why you want it so bad." She stated.

"I have already explained this to your friends little one." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah and I don't believe it. You are to powerful to leave finding the cure up to a bunch of young vampires. And that whole story about you falling in love, I don't by it. No, you want something else. Or you want to do something with it." She turned her head slightly and brought her hand up to her chin as she thought.

"To bad for you. You are correct." He smiled devilishly as he strode over to Caroline. He backed her up against the wall and leaned in.

"You are smarter than anyone gives you credit for little one. To bad that you are just to smart for your own good." He smiled and pulled back slightly so that he was starring down at her.

"I would have loved to have you kept you around." He purred as he took a step back. He raised his arms as he chanted a short spell and Caroline's world went dark.

'Caroline... Caroline...' A soothing voice called out to her. She scrunched her eyebrow as she opened an eye.

"Who's there." She called out.

'Im here Caroline.' She whispered.

"Where?" She looked around and was still behind the Grill.

'Im in your mind Caroline' the voice said.

"Who are you?" Caroline starred straight ahead as she talked to the voice.

'Who I am is not of importance right now. You are a very special girl and you will soon learn why. I have reversed most of Silas spell but unfortunately I was unable to completely reverse it.'

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden Caroline felt some thing move behind her. She jerked up and looked down at where she heard it. Nothing. Her face dropped as she thought of the worse thing. Slowly she reached her hand up and placed it atop her head. She moved her hand to the side and yup it was there all right. A set of fuzzy ears. She let out a deep sigh as her other hand went to her back and felt the fluffy long tail that was protruding. Her nails were longer and sharper. She stuck her finger in her mouth and felt as all her teeth were more sharp than normal. She dug her phone out of her pocket and turned it to camera mode. Her eyes were now a vibrant green, different from her normal pale green. The pupil was now like a cats being vertical with curved sides and a point at each end.

She dropped her phone in her lap and let a small laugh. Ridiculous. The idea was absolutely and utterly ridiculous. Vampires, werewolves, even hybrids. She was now half cat. How the hell would she explain this one? She let out another short laugh before she flashed home.

She ran into her room. She stripped off her clothes. She was left in just her bra and underwear. She walked over to the full body length mirror and gazed at herself. Her hair had lost all of its natural curl and was now poker straight dropping to her mid back. A set of blond ears atop her head. She turned to the left to see the long blond tall the protruded from right above her but. The fur was short and a shade of blond that matched her hair perfectly. She turned straight again. She opened her mouth revealing a set of pearly whites. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. She brought her hand up and pawed at the mirror and let out a hiss. She laughed at herself. She couldn't resist doing it just once, maybe twice. She leaned forward until her face was inches from the mirror. She opened her mouth wide and got a good look at all the sharpened teeth. She looked at her reflecting eyes. A perfect picture of a set of green cat eyes. She took one more look at herself in the mirror before she set to cover up her new features.

She put on white strap-less summer dress. She rolled her tail up and tucked it underneath her dress. She grabbed a hat and set it on top of her head covering her ears. She pulled the tip of the hat down further casting a shadow upon her face. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. The hat covered her eyes, her tail was tucked away and unnoticeable, and if she balled her hands her nails were unnoticeable.

She sighed as she walked down the steps. This day was gonna be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline walked down the steps carefully checking for any signs of her mother. She was walking to the door when there was a knock. She sucked in a quick breath before she opened the door.

"Hey Care." Stefan was standing there with a smile.

"Hey." Caroline said as she kept her hands behind her back and her head tipped down.

"You've been MIA for the past couple hours. Everything all right?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. She smiled at him.

"Alright we'll the gang was goanna head over to the Mikaelson's." said as he pointed over his shoulder. "You in?" He asked.

"Why are you guys going over their house?" She asked taking a step forward.

"Silas." He said. She nodded her head and reached over and grabbed her purse. Locking the door on the way off the porch.

They arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. Stefan told her that the others were already there. She frowned at that part. They kept leaving her out. She shook her head dismissing the thought. Stefan opened the door a gestured for her to go first. She walked in and heard the group conversing in the other room. She and Stefan walked into the room and they all stopped talking.

"Baby bro why did you go and get Barbie?" Damon asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. Caroline glared at him.

"She's just as involved in this as we are Damon." Stefan retorted.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned away.

Caroline kept her distance from the group as they talked about Silas. She kept her arms tucked behind her back and her head down. None of them even seemed curious about the way she was acting. Except for one certain Original.

Klaus keep sneaking glances at Caroline. She kept her mouth shut and away from the group. Something she's never done before. He was going to find out what was going on. He slipped away from the Scooby Gang and was walking up to her when she noticed. She took a step back when he was right in front of her.

"Caroline." He smirked at her.

"Klaus." She said as she took another step back.

"Is something the matter love." He asked.

"No." She said as she bowed her head down further. He knew she was lying.

He looked over his shoulder seeing if the gang was looking at them and when he knew they weren't he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. She stayed silent as she let him pull her away. He pulled her into his study and closed the door. He looked at her as she tried to create as much space between them as possible in the small room.

"Tell me Caroline. What's going on?" He demanded as he inched closer to her.

"Like I said. Everything's fine." She said keeping her head down.

"It obviously isn't when you keep bowing your head." He said as he grasped her chin in his hand and lifted her head up. She squeezed her eyes shut. He raised an eye brow at her.

He backed her up until he had her pinned against the wall. He leaned his head in and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't tell me ill have to make you." He said. She staid still and kept her eyes shut. He smirked. "Have it your way love."

He backed up a few inches pulling her with him. He pressed her against him and hooked his arms around her waist. His smirk widened as she began to fidget. He held her against him with one hand and he slowly ran his finger up the middle of her back sending shivers down her spine. When he reached her upper back where the dress left her skin bare he traced her skin leaving no place untouched. He leaned his head down until it sat in the crock of her neck and breathed her in. He let out is breath and it ghosted across her skin.

His face was so close she could feel his smirk. Her will was slowly slipping away. With her and Tyler no longer in a relationship she didn't have to feel bad for having feelings for Klaus. Whatever the feelings were she had planned on finding out. What he was doing was driving her insane. She loosened in his hold and let out a purr. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. But not before Klaus had heard it. He pulled away and gave her a questioning look. She pulled out of his grasp and sighed.

"Fine." She said turning back to face him. He smirked. "Close your eyes." She said. He gave her questioning look before did as she asked. He listened as she rustled her dress.

She unraveled her tail and it peaked out at the bottom of her dress. She took off her hat and let her hair cascade down her back. Her ears shot up and twitched. She un balled her hands and stretched out the cramps from keeping them closed for so long. She let out a long sigh.

"Ok you can open your eyes." She said.

Klaus slowly lifted his lids and starred at her. At first he was confused thinking it to be a costume. Looking at her eyes and teeth he final realized it was real. He walked up to her and gave her one ear a small tug. Her face twitched with uncomfort and he took a step back. He could see her tail slowly move under her dress. He took another step back and placed his hand of his mouth. Caroline was confused at his action until she heard the distinct sound of a chuckle. She looked at him with wide eyes. His other hand was clutching his stomach. His body writhed with hysteria.

"Klaus... Are you laughing?" She asked not believing it. He released his mouth and opened it to answer her. She was answered with a mass of laughter. His eyes were squeezed shut as he continued to laugh. Caroline stood there gaping at the sight before her. The corner of her mouth twitched upward.

"This is so not funny." She said as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"No... Your... Right..." He said In between fits of laughing. "This is hilarious." His fit of laughing started up again.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she stomped her foot. He slowly composed himself.

"No you're very right Caroline. This is no laughing matter." He said sarcastically. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mind telling me what happened so we can go about fixing it." He said. But in truth he wouldn't mind her staying like that. Her hair had grown longer and her eyes glistened with a radiant green color. Her body reacted in ways she would never care to admit to his touch. He couldn't help but wonder how much of her really turned into a cat. He let out a small chuckle before he lunged at her. She gasped before launching herself off the ground. She landed a few feet away down on all fours. She lugged herself up and glared at him.

"What was that?" She yelled at him. He grinned as he walked towards her. He grabbed her waist and pressed her to him. He snaked a hand up her side and she shivered.

"Just testing your cat-like reflexes." He chuckled as she shoved him with a smile on her face.

"Really? You sound like Damon." She rolled her eyes at him but her smile didn't waver.

"We wouldn't want that now would we." Came Bonnie's voice from behind them. Caroline gasped and buried her face into Klaus's shirt. Thank god Klaus's back was to Bonnie.

"Bonnie what are you doing here; you should be with the other." Caroline said keeping her body hid from Bonnie.

"I could ask you the same thing Care." Bonnie said as she took a step inside the room crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus just stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat. Caroline stepped further into him as Bonnie walked closer to them. He watched as Caroline looked around franticly for a way or place to hide. Klaus's smile broadened. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Caroline. His shoulders formed a cover for her face.

"We are currently busy. Now run along witch." Klaus smirked as he turned back to Caroline dipping his head down into her collar bone.

"Fine." Bonnie said as she turned around and left. Caroline let out a sigh and pulled back.

"Thank you." She said with a small blush on her face. He smirked and gave a little nod.

**XXX**

Bonnie walked back into the living room muttering under her breath. She had noticed the two said vampires were gone and went to make sure Caroline was ok. Never did she think she would see that. She let out her fourth long sigh and Damon put down the map he had in his hands.

"What is it judgy? What could possibly have you panties in a bunch?" He said with a layer of annoyance to his voice.

"It's Caroline." Bonnie said with a sigh. The rest of the group was now listening to their conversation.

"What's up with vampire Barbie?" He asked not really concerned.

"Her and Klaus were, well they were" Bonnie thought for the right words. "together." She said wondering if those were the words to use. Damon cast a look around the room looking for the two said vampires.

"What do you mean together?" Stefan asked taking a few steps toward them.

"I mean that when I went to look for Caroline I found them in his study and he had his hands all over her." Bonnie said remembering the site of them.

"He probably compelled her." Damon shrugged a shoulder.

"My brother may compel a lot of people but if there is one person he wouldn't compel it's her. He wants to win her over naturally." Rebekah cut in. A mix of head nodding and agreement was seen around the room.

"Wait, so you just left them alone in there?" Elena questioned. Bonnie nodded her head. "Don't you guys want to know what they're talking about?" She asked raising her brow. All heads turned towards her. They titled their heads and listened to their conversation.

_"So are you going to tell me how this happened?" Klaus questioned._

_"It's embarrassing really." She shuffled her feet._

_"Come now love. If you don't tell me I can't help fix it." He smirked. _

_She let out a sigh. "Fine but not where prying ears can listen." She turned to him._

_"Fine by me. Although I don't see why you have the nee to hide this from them." He chuckled. _

_"Because!" She stomped her foot. "You practically died of laughter when you saw. How do you think they're going to react when they see it? I can already picture Damon rolling on the floor laughing." She sighed. He chuckled again._

_"You have a point love." They walked to the door and out. _

All the vampires in the living room (**Stefan, Damon, Elena, Elijah, Rebekah**) shared a look before said vampires came walking into the room. Caroline had concealed herself again and was walking behind Klaus. He just smirked as all head turned towards the two. Caroline was about to speak up the door opened. In came walking Katherine.

She scanned the room before setting her sites on Caroline. She flashed over to Caroline and pinned her to the wall with her hand around her neck.

"I have a message from Silas." She sneered at Caroline. "He say's meow." Katherine dropped her and flashed out of the house. 


End file.
